Sweet Dreams
by HighSchoolMusicalForever
Summary: This is the sequel to Dreams Come True! Please read and review... from their children's points of view!
1. Thomas Camden Life As I Know It

Ok, here's the sequel to Dreams Come True! Hope you like it! NOTE: you WILL be confused with this one if you don't read the other one first, so… I suggest for those of you who have not read Dreams Come True to read it before starting on this one!

Chapter One: Thomas Camden- Life As I Know It

The baby cries all the time… I never get any sleep. And I'm only fourteen years old! Zach sits on the bed next to me and mumbles under his breath. "Does she _ever_ stop?" he said.

"Zach, your room is farther away from the nursery than mine. Why do you always complain? I'm the one who should be complaining," I replied grumpily. "She's right next door. You should hear her from here and then wonder why I always fall asleep in Geometry class."

Just then, as if somehow on cue, the sharp cries of my new sister rang throughout my room. I kind of liked it better with just Morgan and Gabriella around, coming into my room to hog my computer so they could play games. Not only does that still exist, but now there is added stress with Claire in the next room, crying. I love her, but it's just so hard getting used to having a new baby around. I wish she would just… I don't know, be quiet even just for a few hours so I could sleep. Everyone at school is worried about me, just because I have bags under my eyes… and then when I tell them why, they just laugh anyway. It really ticks me off…

Mom comes barging into the room, looking for Gabriella's baby doll. I'm so sick of that word…baby. It just makes me cringe, you know? I tossed the doll out from my closet, where I am trying to find my other sneaker. Mom sticks her head in, looking concerned. I just stare at her, too tired to say anything.

"Tommy, are you alright?" she asked after a few moments.

"No," I sighed. "I'm too tired for anything, especially school. Won't she ever stop?"

"She will, but it might be a few months yet. She's still too little to understand that she is keeping the whole house up. She doesn't know any other way to get our attention."

"Can't she just… hurry up and grow up? She keeps me awake. I haven't gotten an ounce of sleep since you brought her home from the hospital."

"Oh, Tommy, she'll grow up, I promise. Look, I'm taking her to see Aunt Mary today if you want to stay home and sleep."

"Great," I replied, turning out my light and laying down. The last thing I remember is my head hitting the pillow… I was sound asleep.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

The next thing I know, I am looking at my alarm clock. 10:34 am… Friday, April 2nd. Friday! I stayed home yesterday, I thought to myself. That's when I realized the empty feeling in my stomach. I was extremely hungry. I got up out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I still had on the same clothes that I had put on yesterday morning. The bags under my eyes had disappeared, and I didn't feel tired anymore.

I heard a shuffling of feet behind me. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Mom said, smiling at me. "You were still sleeping, so I didn't want to disturb you. Breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen. I thought we'd take a day off, so I left Claire with Aunt Mary and let you sleep. You want to go see a movie or something?" she asked.

Confused, I said, "What day is it?"

"Friday."

"But I stayed home yesterday, right? Why am I home today?"

"You slept for 14 hours," she replied.

"14 hours!" I exclaimed. "Christa's gonna shoot me," I mumbled.

"She called last night, and when I told her that you were sleeping, she said that you would have to get over that because someday you two are gonna get married and have kids, and she's not gonna be changing all those poopy diapers alone," Mom said laughing.

"You did what?!" I exclaimed. She kept smiling.

"She's right, you know," Mom said.

"Yeah, well, she's gonna get over it because I'm _never _gonna have kids," I grumbled.

Mom laughed again. "Sure you will. Just you wait and see."

"I'm not. Ever," I said, heading for the kitchen. Mom just kept on grinning, like she always does when she teases me.

I sat down and began to eat, thinking about how I was going to spend the rest of my day, plus the weekend. Movies, Times Square, dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town, all with my beautiful girlfriend holding my hand… Yeah, life was perfect… well, almost.

Wow, that was strange… I've never typed anything that fast before… oh, well… hope you liked it and I am hoping for some reviews…. Thanks!  Sharayah a.k.a. "Princess" (that's what my name means…)


	2. Morgan Camden My Life Is Fun?

Ok, so apparently the whole Wi-Fi thing doesn't work, because I'm at Moe's Southwest Grill with my family and my brother told me it was a hot spot, but it didn't work!!!! Oh, well. I can still type my story. Here's chapter two (or as my history teacher from last year calls it "Chapeter Two"). Hope you like it!

Chapter 2: Morgan Camden- My Life Is... Fun?

My name is Morgan, and I am 11 years old. I have a new baby sister named Claire. She even looks like me! I like to help Mama take care of her. The only thing that I don't like doing is changing her dirty diapers.They're yucky!

Mama called me downstairs. As I went down the hallway, I passed my little sister Gabriella's room. She came over to her doorway with her dolls. "Morgan, come play dollhouse with me," she insisted.

"Maybe in a few minutes. Mommy is calling me. I'll come back, okay?" I replied. She nodded, so I ran downstairs to see what mama wanted. She was sitting on the couch, feeding Claire. I sat down next to her and asked, "What do you need?"

"Can you bring me a new diaper? They're over there next to the door in the grocery bags."

I grabbed the bag of diapers and put some in the diaper bag and gave one to mama. She took it and put it on Claire. "Thank you, Morgan. Hey, we're meeting Daddy for dinner at the Chinese place again, so we have to leave in about an hour and a half. I need you to get Gabbey ready, okay?"

"Okay, Mama. Can I play dollhouse with her first?"

"Of course. Just be ready when I call you down here, okay?"

"Okay! We'll be ready."

I headed back up to Gabriella's room, where she sat on the floor with her Playschool dollhouse. She held up a doll for me to take. I took it in my hand and sat down to play with her. We played for awhile, and before we knew it, it was time to go see Daddy at the restaurant.

We all piled into the van and drove to the hospital. When we walked into the lobby, we saw Daddy sitting in a chair, waiting for us. We walked down to the Chinese restaurant and sat down. We come here every Friday night, so they always know what we're going to order. I like to get orange chicken and chicken fried rice without egg, bean sprouts and vegetables. Basically it is just chicken and rice with the special sauce on it and it is really good.

After dinner, we went back to the hospital and dropped mama off at school. We went home with Daddy, but he obviously doesn't know how to take care of a baby because I had to do it until Liliana came over and took care of her.

When I went up to my room to get ready for quiet time, I got out my new pajamas that had rainbow colors and fruit on them. After I put them on, brushed my teeth and said my prayers, I reached over and picked up my phone. I dialed my friend Carli's number.

"Hello?" Carli said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Morgan! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got something today at the mall."

"What is it?"

"My mom got me a bra today."

"A bra?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied happily.

I looked down at my own chest. Nothing. Nada. Since when did she get one? I felt kind of left out, so I decided that I would ask mama to take me to get one, too.

After I hung up, I wrote in my diary and played my Nintendogs Dalmatian version for a little while. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was time for bed. I ran downstairs to say goodnight to everyone and went back up to my room. I climbed into my bed and turned out my nightlight. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was sound asleep...

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been really busy. Thanks for being patient with me and I promise that I will update some more tonight. Please review!


	3. Graycei Rivera If I Could

Here's another chapter! I feel like writing today, so... This chapter is rated T, just in case...

Chapter 3: Graycei Rivera- If I Could...

"Graycei, have you seen my shoe?" my twin sister asked me.

"Which one?" I replied.

"The dark brown slip on," she said.

"Umm... Did you check the closet?"

"Yes. Five times. It's not there."

"How about under the beds?"

"Affirmative. Already checked there."

"Under the clothes piles?"

"Nope. Not there, either."

I tossed around the stuff that we had on our very disorganized desk and on the floor until I found her shoe. "Here it is," I said.

"In your _backpack_?" she questioned.

"I brought them home from cheerleading practice, remember?" I said.

"But how did...?" her voice trailed off as both of us realized how the other shoe had escaped my backpack.

"Trouble," we said in unison, referring to our chocolate Labrador. Just then Trouble jumped out from our bathroom with a trail of toilet paper stuck to his back paw. I chased him down the hall.

"Trouble!" I called after him. He turned around and barked at me. "Come here now," I said firmly. He put his head between his legs as he came over to me. "Bad dog," I scolded him. He began to whine. I pulled the toilet paper off of his paw.

I threw the paper away and went back to my room to get ready for our double date with Ryen and Ryder Bhear. They were both totally hot with blondish-brown hair and bright blue eyes.

I was wearing a pink sequined halter top and a stone-washed jean mini skirt. I also wore my light brown slip-ons. Destyni wore the same exact outfit, but her shirt was baby blue and her shoes were darker. Our blonde hair was wavy and hung loosely around our shoulders. We had both gotten strawberry colored highlights the day before our big date.

As soon as we got downstairs, Dad took one look at us and said to Mom, "You're not letting them out of the house like that, are you, Mary?"

Mom looked us over and said, "Of course not."

We both began to protest when she continued, "They don't have enough makeup or jewelry on."

She took us upstairs and did our makeup and made us put on pastel rainbow colored lei ankle bracelets and our diamond heart necklaces and bracelets to make our promise rings stand out.

"There. Now they will see that you two are going to be virgins until you get married and they won't ask you to "do it" ," she said confidently.

"Aww, Mom," we both chimed. She smiled.

"Just a precaution. I swear if you ever come home pregnant..."

"Mom! We won't," we said.

"Still..."

"Mom..."

"Fine. You'd better get going. You're gonna be late."

"Thanks, Mom," we said, running out the door.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

At the restaurant, we found Ryen and Ryder sitting across from each other at a booth. I sat next to Ryen and Destyni sat across from me next to Ryder. After dinner, the guys, who were 17, paid the bill and we left.

"So, ladies, what do you want to do? We could get some fake IDs and go to some hot new clubs or we could even get a hotel room," Ryder said.

"Umm...we can't do that," Destyni said nervously, trying to sound grown up and sorry about it.

"What do you mean you can't? Sure you can," Ryen said, wrapping his arm around my waist and trying to kiss me. Finally, I let his lips come in contact with mine and for a moment, I thought, "_Maybe we could just kiss. A bed would be nice and warm. Besides, Destyni would be right in the next room over..."_

I could tell that Destyni was thinking the same thing. I mean, look at them. They're hot! I nodded my head at her and she said, "Well... I guess we could just kiss for a while..."

The guys smiled. We went to the nearest hotel and got rooms. In ours, Ryen led me to the bed. I reluctantly sat down and let him kiss my neck. Soon, we were lying down, making out. His hand reached up around my bra strap and I started to pull away. "Oh, come on, just try it. You know you want to," he said. I stared at him for a moment before finally giving in...

The next thing I knew, I woke up and looked at the clock. It was way past midnight! I quickly found my clothes and got dressed. I ran and knocked softly on Destyni and Ryder's door. Destyni opened the door and came out. On the way home, we discussed what had gone on that night.

"So how far did you go?" I asked her.

"We just made out for a while. How about you?"

"Um... we went, um... all the way," I admitted.

"You mean..."

I nodded. Then I began to cry. "Oh, Destyni, what am I going to do? I promised Mom and Dad. I barely knew him."

"Well, did you use protection?"

"No," I said softly. Mom and Dad didn't hear us come into the house, so they had no idea what went on that night...

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

I sat on the floor of our bathroom six weeks later. I stared at the pregnancy test. There was a pink line. I began to cry. How could this happen to me? I'm only 13...

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

When I told Destyni that I was pregnant, she made me tell Ryen first, then our parents. They were very upset with me, but when it was about time for the baby to be born, they were excited for me, even though I was going to be a single teenage mother.

The day I went into labor is a day I'll never forget. It hurt so bad, and the delivery was even worse. Finally, my doctor held up a tiny little baby girl. I decided to name her Éclair Rychelle Rivera. This was my daughter...

Did you like this chapter or was it a little off? Note that this will not change the time for the other kids, just her, so the others will be way back before she has the baby... I know it's a little weird... Sorry! Thank you for reading! Please, please, please tell me what you think about this story... be honest, just don't hurt my feelings too badly or I will cry... Sharayah


	4. Sevannah Kinkirk Why Can't I Be Me?

I got so mad at my computer last night because I tried to type this chapter off the top of my head and IT ERASED IT! It was halfway done, too...Breathe... Okay, I'm over it now... Here's everyone's favorite little girl!

Chapter 4: Sevannah Kinkirk- Why Can't I Be Me?

So there I am at cheerleading practice, waiting for our coach when Danielle Berry says to us, "So have you seen that new girl in Creative Writing? She's so weird, right? She actually asked me where the bathroom was! I just laughed at her and pointed across the hall and she says, 'Oh. Thanks.' and runs off. I was, like, laughing so hard that I was falling out of my chair. Her name is Rachael. Isn't that a stupid name?"

Maybe she just didn't know where it was," I said quietly. "Maybe she was too nervous to remember where everything was."

"What?" Danielle asked me.

"I said maybe she didn't remember where everything was because she had so many things to remember. That's how I was on my first day here. And I think Rachael is a pretty name."

"Well...If you want to be friends with her then you can't be friends with us," Danielle said.

"Fine. Tell Coach that I quit, okay?" I said as I got up to leave. I didn't need them. I wasn't going to be mean to Rachael. Just because she is a little... different didn't mean that they could be rude like that. If they weren't going to be her friend, then I was.

I went to the Promenade. I saw Rachael sitting by herself at a table at Pete's, but she wasn't eating anything. She was just sitting there, reading a book. I strained my eyes to see the title. 'Living With HIV'. I gasped. I decided to go talk to her, but I wouldn't press about the book, just like Daddy taught me.

I made my way over to the table. "Um... Rachael?" I asked timidly.

She looked up at me and quickly stuffed the book into her bag. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Can I sit and keep you company? You look lonely over here."

She nodded, and I pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. "I'm Sevannah Kinkirk, from your English class."

"I remember you. You're a cheerleader, right?"

"Well... I was... I quit today."

"Oh. Danielle told you about this morning?"

"Yeah. That... that's kinda why I quit. If they won't be your friends, then I will be... If you'll let me, that is."

"Sure... but I have to tell you something about me before you decide if you want to be my friend. No one else wanted to after I told them."

"What?" I asked her.

"Um..." she lowered her voice. "I have AIDS," she continued. The look on her face told me that she was expecting me to run away from her.

I tried to look sympathetic, but that's kinda hard when I kinda had it figured out already. "You don't look any different to me," I said.

"Really? No one's ever said that before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Friends?"

"Friends," she repeated. "I've never had a real friend before. The only one's I had were only trying to feel sorry for me."

"I'm not like everyone else. I promise."

"Thanks," she said.

"Sure. Pizza?" I asked her. She nodded, and I called the waitress over.

"What can I get for you ladies?"

"What do you like?" I asked Rachael.

"Whatever you like. Coke to drink, please."

The waitress looked at me. "Um, we'll have a medium pepperoni, bacon and sausage pizza and two Cokes, please," I said to her. She nodded and went back to the kitchen to put in our order.

As we ate our pizza, we told each other more about ourselves and our families. She seemed very interested in what I said, so I decided to give her my "new best friend" initiation. "Hey, do you want to come over on Friday night for a sleepover? I'll invite my cousins over, too. They're gonna want to meet you, too," I said.

She accepted the offer, and soon it was time for me to get home. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Rachael. Bye!" I said.

"Bye!" she called after me. As I got my bike off the rack, I looked back at her. She had her book open again, and she looked up and smiled as she turned the page. I smiled back and waved at her.

I realized that day that I did not need the cheerleaders for friends. What you see on the outside is not what counts, but it's what's on the inside that really matters. When I got home, I told my family about Rachael, and they couldn't wait to meet my new friend. Remember this next time someone makes fun of someone else: Have you talked to that person to see what they feel and what is going on in their life? If you haven't, do so before judging someone. Who knows, they might be like Rachael and need someone like you to be their friend. Would you give up something you love for someone who needs love? Think about it. Really think about it, and deep down, I know you'd say yes.

"Therefore, whatever you want men to do to you, do also to them, for this is the Law and the Prophets...You shall love your neighbors as you love yourself." Matthew 7:12, Galatians 5:14, Luke 6:31 - "The Golden Rule"

There's another chapter, perhaps the most touching one I have ever written. I wrote this based on someone at my school, so... Thanks for reading!


	5. Nicholas Kinkirk My Dad, the Hero

Nicholas is Sevannah's little brother. Let's find out what he thinks about Rachael and how he feels about his dad's job...

Chapter 5: Nicholas Kinkirk- My Dad, the Hero

Sevannah and Rachael are up in Sevannah's room, so I am sitting on the couch in the den. Dad came into the room.

"So, Nicky, what do you think about Rachael?" Dad asked.

"I think she's nice..." I paused for a minute. Then I said, "Dad, what is AIDS?"

"Well, it's a disease that people get after they have HIV, which is a cause of the disease."

"But how do you get that?"

"Uh... we'll... talk about that when you're a little older."

"Oh."

"Do you want to come out with me for a little while tomorrow in the patrol car? I'll turn on the lights and the siren for you," Dad said.

"Okay, Dad!" I said excitedly.

My Dad is a hero. He helps people and stops bad people from doing bad stuff. I remember one story vividly...

_Dad was out in the police car, sitting at the Promenade. He got a call from Simon. Simon was crying and said that he was sitting in his car, holding a tiny baby in his arms. The baby was wrapped in an old t-shirt and it belonged to his friend from school, Claire. They weren't dating because Simon was dating Cecilia at that point and was running a dating service. The baby was a girl and was not Simon's baby. Dad didn't know who the father was and told Simon to take the baby to the hospital... Simon ended up taking her to the hospital and a nice nurse took her and said that he would be a good dad someday..._

And he is a good dad. Aunt Cecilia said so. I turned to Dad. "Dad, are you as good a dad as Uncle Simon is?"

"You tell me. Am I?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then."

I hope nothing ever happens to Dad while he is out working. I love him too much for anything to ever happen to him. Dad loves me, too.

When Mom came into the room, I told her that I was going to work with Dad tomorrow because it was Saturday. She looked at Dad with her eyebrows raised.

"Isn't that a little dangerous, Baby?"

"Nah. We'll be alright. It's only the morning shift, 8 to 12. Not too many crimes happen here at that point."

I went to bed that night dreaming about the next day...

Sorry it's not very long; I'm not sure why I even wrote a chapter about Nicholas, but... Hey, you have to admit... It is kinda cute...


	6. Sailer Camden Star in Training

Sailer's chapter is gonna be fun to write… Here it is!

Chapter 6: Sailer Camden- Star in Training

"Sailer Camden reporting for duty, Captain," I said to my twin sister, Scout.

"Sailer! You know how much I hate being called Captain," Scout replied. "Why do you call me that, anyway?"

"Why do you call _me_ Sailer?"

"Uh…Because, let me see… Oh! It's your _name_, dummy!"

"Oh. Well, you could call me something else, like…Princess!"

"Okay, Princess. You sure don't act like one," she replied.

"Oh, really. And do you act like one all the time?"

"No…"

"Okay, then, Scouty-Pouty."

"Why do you call me that?!" she exclaimed. She threw her pillow at me.

"Because that's what you do," I said simply.

"Girls, come on! You're gonna be late meeting them over there!" Mom called from the downstairs part of our mansion in Beverly Hills, California.

By _they_, she meant our best friends, Castle-Lynn, Rhyaleigh and Brailynn. We were meeting them and their moms at Fashion Island in Newport Beach, which is about a half an hour away. Okay, so you're probably wondering who they are. Castle-Lynn is Jessica Simpson's daughter, and Rhyaleigh and Brailynn are Ashlee Simpson's daughters. How cool is that? Of course, our mother is a celebrity, too. And _I'm_ a celebrity-in-training.

Anyway, we got into the car with Mom and our new brother and sister, who are twins, like us! Their names are Jayden and Rhialynne. Jay looks like Dad, and Rhia looks like Mom.

When we arrived at the mall, we made our way to the food court. Ashlee saw us first and waved. We went over to their table.

"Hey!" we all said to each other. Ashlee had brought along their new triplets, Avery, Preston and Aleyah. Jay and Rhia love to babble with them, and that's exactly what they did during lunch, while the rest of us ate.

After lunch, our moms let us go off by ourselves. Well, not exactly by _ourselves_, because we had Jessica's body guard, Timmy following us, while Ashlee's followed them. But Timmy is pretty good about letting us do whatever, as long as it wasn't causing any harm to anyone or anything.

We went to all of our favorite stores. First we went to the Apple store to check out the new iPod jackets. They had some really pretty one's that were tie-dyed. We each bought one so we could have matching iPods. Next, we bought some magazines at Barnes & Noble. We also bought some things at bebe, Forever 21, Bath & Body Works, Claire's, Girl Mania, Hollister, Juicy Couture, Pac Sun and Victoria's Secret. Our mothers don't think that store is appropriate for us, but they let us buy jackets, pants and makeup and fragrances there.

Soon, it was time to meet our moms back at Red Robin for dinner. We looked like Santa Clause with all of our bags. Jessica laughed and asked, "Well, did you guys run all of those stores out of business yet?"

"Mom! You went to a lot of stores, too, I see," Castle-Lynn stated. They had bags from Newport Children's Bootery; babystyle; Build-A-Bear Workshop; Hanna Andersson; Toy Boat, Toy Boat, Toy Boat; Lola Rouge Kids; Limited Too; This Little Piggy Wears Cotton; and Muttropolis Dog & Cat Boutique.

"But they're for the other kids," Ashlee protested.

"So?" Rhyaleigh asked.

"Okay, guys, let's just eat. I'm starving," Mom said. We all agreed and went into the restaurant to eat. As we ate, we discussed what we were gonna do tomorrow after all of us girls finished recording- take a guess- _our first single_! How cool is that? Pretty cool, huh?

We decided to meet at Jessica and Dane's house for breakfast, then we would go to the studio, record the song, and then hang out at our house for awhile. Soon, it was time to say goodbye to each other because we had to go home so we could get into bed early.

When Scout and I got up to our rooms, we chose our favorite new outfits to wear for tomorrow and then got into our beds. We said our prayers, said goodnight to each other, and turned out the night light between our beds. I lay awake for at least another hour, thinking about tomorrow…

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

The next morning, we met everyone at Jessica's house for breakfast. She had made pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and fruit bowls for us. The fruit bowls had bananas, oranges, grapes, strawberries, blueberries, cantaloupe, and watermelon in them. Yum! After breakfast, we all got into the big stretch Hummer and drove to the recording studio.

We recorded our new song, "BoyCrazy". It was so much fun! It took us five hours to record it, but the record label had ordered us pizza for lunch. We each got a copy to sing along with as practice. We listened to it on the way to our house. We even listened to it in me and Scout's bedroom on full volume (until Dad came and told us that it was a great song, but the neighbors were calling and complaining about the racket, so we had to turn it down, but anyway…).

Our parents let us have a sleepover that night. It was a blast! We stayed up way past midnight, and were sorry for it when we had to wake up at seven in the morning for church. But we got up and went, even though we probably slept during service. Oh, well.

I loved my friends and family, especially when it involved our new profession. We knew that if we did everything together that we would succeed in everything that we do. That's our motto, what we live by. Together Forever, StarPower!

There's Sailer's chapter. I'm slightly proud of it… Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	7. Chaylei Camden Glenoak Chaos

Okay, so I just looked this over and apparently I made a tiny mistake by accidentally leaving Chaylei out of the previous chapter, but I know how to fix it...

Chapter 7: Chaylei Camden- Glenoak Chaos

So I didn't get to go with my Mom and my sisters to the mall yesterday, but they definitely aren't doing what I'm doing right now. I am visiting Grandpa and Grandma Camden in Glenoak for a week. How cool is that? Since Uncle Sam and Uncle David left, it's just gonna be me, Grandma and Grandpa and Happy. Happy's really old now, but she is still alive.

Sevannah took me to the Promenade because Grandma didn't feel like going right away. Aunt Lucy drove us down there. After we got out and said goodbye to Aunt Lucy, we decided to go the movie theater. While we were in line for popcorn, three boys came over to us. They were about Sevannah's age. One of them wrapped his arms around Sevannah's waist.

"Dylan, can't you keep your hands off of me for at least one day?" Sevannah asked, a little annoyed. "This is my cousin, Chaylei."

"Hey, darlin'," one of the other boys said. He was a little taller than Sevannah and had blonde hair and brown eyes. He smiled at me. I have to admit, he was kinda cute...

"She's only 11, Cameron," Sevannah continued. She looked at me. "These are some guys from school. Dylan is my boyfriend and Cameron and Tyler just think it's cool to hang out with us on our dates."

I nodded and looked over at Cameron again. As if reading my mind, he said, "Miss Chaylei, may I buy your popcorn?"

I nodded again and stared into his eyes.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Sevannah warned.

"Oh, come on, Sevannah, lighten up a little bit. It's just popcorn," Cameron said, never taking his eyes from me.

It took her a few moments to think about it, but she finally gave in. "Alright, but no more than popcorn," she said hesitantly.

After we had our popcorn and stuff, we went in to see the movie. Sevannah and Dylan sat next to each other, and I sat on the other side of Sevannah, with Cameron insisting on sitting next to me. Tyler sat on the other side of Dylan. As we watched the horror movie, I got scared and suddenly, I felt Cameron wrap his arm around me and pull me close to him.

"It's okay, Chaylei. They can't hurt you. And besides, I'm here," he whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him.

Sevannah reached over and pushed his arm off of me. She gave me her drink and I drank the rest of her pop.

After the movie, I waited for Sevannah, who had to use the restroom. Cameron came over and said, "So, Chaylei, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing special," I replied.

"Well, you could come with me to have pizza or something," he began, smiling again.

How could I resist that smile? I nodded and said, "Sure, why not?"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at eight."

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

On the way home, Sevannah proceeded to tell me what kind of guy Cameron was.

"Chaylei, trust me when I say I know that he seems like a good guy, what with that smile and all, I fell for it, too, but he isn't what he seems. He tries to get girls to... well, you know..."

"But he isn't like that anymore," I protested.

"He _is_ that kind of guy, Chaylei. It's best that you don't even talk to him anymore. Promise me that you won't."

I just stared at her...

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

That night, at eight o' clock, Cameron showed up down the street and I told Grandma that I was going out with friends for a little while, and she said that I could be out until ten.

In Cameron's car (apparently he's at least 16); he drove to the pizza parlor. We ate, and then afterwards, we sat in his car and talked. He put his arm around me, just like he had earlier. I shifted nervously under his gaze. Maybe Sevannah was right.

He leaned down to kiss me. I allowed it for a minute, but then he tried to reach down to unbutton my shirt. I pulled away quickly. "Cameron, I'm only 11. And besides, we just met. Don't you think we could just... talk for a while?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, come on baby, don't you want to?"

"N-no," I began. At that moment, Grandpa and Sevannah knocked on the door of the vehicle, and boy, did they look upset. Cameron rolled down the window.

"Hey... Sevannah," Cameron began, knowing that he was really in for it now. Grandpa took me out of the car and took me back home.

"Now do you believe me?" Sevannah asked me. I nodded, still shaking. Grandpa didn't say a word until we got home.

"Chaylei, go up to bed. Grandma and I will discuss this with you in the morning."

I nodded and went up to Aunt Ruthie's old bedroom. As I climbed into the bed, I began to cry. What if they hadn't come for me? What if Sevannah hadn't cared? I probably would have been raped, that's what. The hot tears stung my eyes, and I went to sleep thankful that I had a family who cared about me. Even though I knew I was going to be in big trouble tomorrow, at least I was safe...

Wow, that was tiring! Not really, but anyway... hope you liked it! Please R&R! Thanks!


	8. Hannah Brewer Little Miss Cowgirl

What do you get when you put Martin and Ruthie together? Their daughter, Hannah! I know that was stupid, but I didn't know what else to say! Okay, so there are only four more chapters including this one of this story, so I'm very happy!

Chapter 8: Hannah Brewer- Little Miss Cowgirl

"Hannah, hurry up, sweetie! We're gonna be late for the contest, and we know how much you're looking forward to it," Mom called up the stairs. I stuck my head out of my room.

"I'm almost done, Mom! I just have to put on my belt!" I called down to her. I took a quick look in my floor-length mirror at my outfit. Perfect. I ran downstairs and grabbed my bag of books that I would read on the way to Austin.

Since we live in Dallas, we have quite a long drive. On the way there, Dad kept telling me not to expect to win the contest. "There are gonna be 250 girls there, so don't be upset if you don't win, Hannah. There'll be other chances."

"I know, Daddy. I won't be upset. I promise."

"But if you _do _win, we'll celebrate..."

"Baby, don't discourage her," Mom said to him.

"Mommy, is Hannah gonna win the contest?" Alessiah asked. Alessiah is my little sister, who is five. I'm ten, and I also have an eight-year-old brother named Chrystian, another sister named Jessiyca who is two, and a new brother named Chayten.

"I don't know if she is or not, Less," Mom said to her. "She might."

"She'll win, Mommy. I know it," Alessiah said.

I smiled. "At least she thinks I'll win, Mom."

"That she does, Hannah. That she does."

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

When we got to Austin, we saw all of the other girls getting ready for the ballet portion of the contest. One of them came over to me. "Hi, my name is Elaina. What's your name?"

"Hannah."

"Hi, Hannah. The contest starts in 30 minutes. What are you gonna do?"

"Um..." I began. Just then, a nice lady came over and took me by the hand. "Bye, Elaina!" I called after me.

"Bye! Good luck!" she called.

"You, too!" I replied.

The lady led us over to a little room behind a curtain. By this time, Dad had taken my siblings back to sit down in the auditorium. "Now, first is the ballet portion of the contest, then the singing part, the pop culture quiz and then the Princess outfit portion. Any questions?"

Mom and I shook our heads no. I got ready for the ballet portion. Soon, it was time for the contest to start. Since I was number 45, I had a little bit of extra practice time...

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

All 250 of us stood in a line across the stage in our Princess outfits. One of us was going to win this contest in about five minutes. Soon, they announced the winner.

"This years Little Miss Cowgirl- Texas will win a trip to wherever she desires to vacation at, a $5,000 shopping spree at her favorite store and backstage passes to the concert of her choice! She will also move on to the Little Miss Liberty contest in New York City for the finals and the chance to win a spot on the new TV show, Miss Model...And Little Miss Cowgirl of the year is..."

All eyes were on the announcer, except mine, because I know that I did not win.

"... Hannah Brewer!"

I gasped and looked out at the audience to see if I had heard him correctly. My mom motioned for me to go up to the podium. I walked over to the lady that would give me the cowboy hat and the sash that said, Little Miss Cowgirl of the Year across the front. As she crowned me, I looked out at my family. Just then, Alessiah called out from the front row, "See, Mommy, I told you she would win!"

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

That night, we celebrated at my favorite restaurant and when we went back to our hotel, I slept with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to call everyone the next day...

Please R&R! Thanks for reading this chapter!


	9. CastleLynn SimpsonCook Sleepovers

Ready for another chapter?

Chapter 9: Castle-Lynn Simpson-Cook- Sleepovers and Catfights

Hey, world! I- as you probably already know- am Castle-Lynn Simpson-Cook, Jessica Simpson and Dane Cook's daughter. My mom is awesome! I used to love to watch her get ready for her photoshoots and pick out pretty outfits to wear to award shows, and now that she thinks I am old enough to go with her to everything without asking a million questions, I get to have Ken do my hair like hers and wear pretty outfits, too!

Right now, I am over at my boyfriend's house. His name is Dawsen, and he is Ryan Cabrera's nephew. Mom and Aunt Ashlee are excited, because- according to them- if Dawsen and I get married, they really would be related to Ryan. They said this because when they were teenagers, Ryan lived with them and was like a brother to them. Therefore, if Dawsen and I ever do get married, then Ryan would be my uncle, and somehow (I don't know how) would then be related to my mom and Aunt Ashlee.

Anyway, Dawsen and I a going to go visit my friends Scout, Sailer and Chaylei

after we pick up my cousins Rhyaleigh and Brailynn, who are Aunt Ashlee's daughters. We're going to spend the day together at Simon and Cecilia's house. They are friends of our parents and are also Scout, Sailer and Chaylei's parents. They are letting us have a party/sleepover in their awesome basement.

In their basement is a game room, in which are a whole ton of arcade games. My favorites are Pacman and Centipede. They also have an office that has five computers in it, a large indoor pool and Jacuzzi, a dance studio and a snack room. The snack room is full of junk food and pop, but it also has healthy food, too. Sounds cool, doesn't it?

When we pulled up in front of Aunt Ashlee and Uncle Braxton's house, Uncle Braxton was outside in the Jacuzzi, drinking lemonade. Just then, Aunt Ashlee came out of the house. "Hey, guys!" she called to us. "The girls will be out in a few minutes. They are getting the babies down for their naps and gathering up Jessa and Jersey because they want to go see Chrystian. I swear they have a crush on that kid," she said as she came over to the window of the Hummer that Dawsen was driving. "If you have room for them, that is."

"Sure," Dawsen said. There's a little extra room for their bags, too, if they want to stay there with us."

"No, they have to come home tonight because Braxton is teaching them how to do flips off the diving board."

"Uh, oh," I said, laughing. "You better keep the younger ones away from them," I continued as I saw Uncle Braxton wave at us. I waved back. Rhyaleigh, Brailynn, Jessa and Jersey came out of the house and piled into the vehicle.

When we got to Simon and Cecilia's house, we found the girls sitting around the picnic table outside. We waved at them and went in the house. Simon was sitting on the couch with his arm around his wife. They were watching Desperate Housewives. They said hi to us on our way down to the basement.

We had a great time at our sleepover. We ate snacks and ordered pizza for dinner, then we went swimming and played games. We even played Twister Extreme and Truth or Dare. During Truth or Dare, they dared Dawsen and I to play "7 Minutes in Heaven", so we did. It was kind of fun, but it went no further than kissing.

Like my mother, I am going to be a virgin until I get married. Dawsen knows this, and he is perfectly fine with it. He knows how much my virginity means to me.

The next day, after we went home, my Mom and I got ready to go to the Teen Choice Awards, which were that night. When we got to the venue, I looked around to see if I knew anyone. That's when I saw my mom's ex-husband, Nick Lachey and his wife, Vanessa with their 13-year-old daughter, Ellery. I was upset that _she_ was there, and I pointed them out to my mother. "Mom, aren't Ellery and I both up for an award tonight?" I asked her.

"Yes..." she began, a little confused. But then she saw them. Ellery looked over at us and came over.

"Hey, Castle-Lynn. Aren't you glad that I won the award for best new artist?"

"You did not win!"

"Wanna bet?"

By this point, Nick had come over, and as Ellery and I lurched at each other, he grabbed her and Mom grabbed me and pulled us apart. As Mom dragged me off to find our seats, I saw her give Nick a look. One that wasn't normal for people who had gotten divorced sixteen years before. She had smiled at him with the same smile that she gave to Dad. My mouth hung open as I wondered what that smile had been about...

There's another chapter. I kind of think that I should find out how to get my geocities site up for my fan fiction stories, but I am still working on it... Two more chapters! Please R&R. Thanks for reading!


	10. Rhyaleigh SimpsonOlita Babysitting

Did you like the last chapter? I was hoping that someone would, because my dad thinks it's good, and that's pretty sad if someone else doesn't, ya think? Umm...So, yeah, here's the last chapter before the epilogue...

Chapter 10: Rhyaleigh Simpson-Olita- Babysitting Triplets

Have you ever wondered what it was like to babysit triplets? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret: It's extremely difficult. Especially when you also have three little sisters and a brother besides. And the triplets were five months old and were very tired and hungry.

"Brailynn!" I called to my 11-year-old sister. "Come help me with Aleyah! She needs a bottle and Avery and Preston are kind of using both of my arms, so..."

"Why do I always get stuck helping you when you're the one making $50 an hour and I get nothing?" she complained.

"Here's the deal. If you feed her the bottle for me and call Mom and tell her that we're out of bags of milk, I'll give you $50."

"Okay," she said simply. As she took our whimpering baby sister out of the cradle, Aleyah stopped crying. Brailynn gently put the bottle in Aleyah's mouth. As she ate, Brailynn looked closer at her. "You know, she looks like you," my sister told me.

I smiled. "But I look like Mom, so technically, she does, too."

"Why am I the only girl in this family that doesn't look like Mom?" she said.

"You look like her, but you look more like Dad."

"Exactly. The only way people can tell that you are even Dad's daughter is by your last name. I have his eyes, his nose, his skin color, everything."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but I can't stand it when people have to ask us if we're sisters."

"How do you think Jessa and Jersey feel when people come up to them and can't tell them apart?"

"I'd rather have an identical twin than have people ask me if I'm related to my own family."

Just then, Aleyah decided to throw her bottle across the room. Milk splattered out of the nipple. "Ley," I moaned. I put Avery and Preston in their cradles and picked up the bottle. After I cleaned up the mess, I looked over at Brailynn, whose eyes were on the sleeping baby in her arms. I looked down at the boys and saw that they, too, were sound asleep. I carried them up to their cribs and closed the nursery door. Breckin came running into the hallway with his Legos and K'nex boxes. He carried them into the playroom and began to play.

Brailynn grabbed the phone and took it to her room to call Mom. I looked in on Jessa and Jersey and saw them practicing their ballet moves. "Doing good," I said to them. Finally satisfied, I went to my own room to practice "BoyCrazy". About fifteen minutes later, I heard one of the babies begin to cry.

When I opened the nursery door, I saw Preston sitting up in his crib, crying. "Aww, what's wrong, Big Boy?" I asked as I picked him up. He lay his head on my shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth. I lay him on the changing table and opened his diaper. Yep. I quickly changed it, holding my breath as I did. Eew. Why do diapers stink so badly? I picked him back up and rocked him for a few minutes. Soon, his breathing slowed to a steady beating, and I put him back in his crib.

I went back to my room, only to have Aleyah start crying. I sighed. I went back to the nursery, changed her, and went in search of a snack. I found some popcorn puffs in the pantry, put some in a bowl and poured myself a glass of Mountain Dew. I went into the theater room and turned on the television. Not twenty minutes later, Mom and Dad walked in through the garage. They looked in at me.

"They're sleeping, and the other kids are playing. I kind of told Brai that if she helped me that I would give her $50, so you can give that to her out of my money. Other than that, things went pretty smoothly," I said to them.

Mom nodded and held something out to me. I went over to check it out, and saw that it was a letter from Epic Records. "It's for you," she said. I ripped it open, hoping that it wasn't bad.

_Dear Rhyaleigh and Brailynn Simpson-Olita,_

_We are proud to request that you open for the MTV Video Music Awards with your group, StarPower. You will be representing our label and receiving many gifts and gift bags from us. Please respond to this letter as soon as possible, allowing us time to contact MTV and give them our act list. We thank you in advance and proudly label you as our newest artist. We hope that you can help us out and make this year's VMA's the best that MTV has ever hosted. _

_Sincerely,_

_ Your Friends at Epic Records_

A smile crossed my face. "We're performing at the VMA's!" I exclaimed. Mom and Dad smiled, too. I ran upstairs to tell Brailynn and call Castle-Lynn, scout, Sailer and Chaylei. We were gonna be stars! I could just see our names in lights right now...

Thanks for reading the second to last chapter! I hope you liked it! Please, please, please R&R!


	11. Epilogue

Here's the epilogue of Sweet Dreams! It is from the third person point of view because I got bored with the first person, so... After this is done, I promise to work on the Simon/Cecilia one!

Chapter 11: Epilogue

It was that time of year again, only two years later- Christmas. All of the kids sat around the Christmas at Simon and Cecilia's house. The family had grown so much that Eric and Annie's house was now too small to have Christmas there. Everyone was there, and so were family friends. All in all there were 92 people. Here's how each family was doing:

Matt and Sarah are both working in the OB/GYN field now. Thomas and Zachery are 16 now and have girlfriends named Cashlin and Jubilee, who are also there. Morgan is 13 and has her boyfriend Oliver who is 14 with her, Gabriella is 7 and little Claire is 2.

Carlos and Mary haven't changed much. Charlie is 17 and brought along Zoey, 17, and Maggie and Emma. Destyni and Graycei are 15 now and Éclair is 2; both girls brought their boyfriends Ian and Jared with them. TJ is 3.

Kevin and Lucy are pretty much the same as they were. Sevannah, now 17, is still dating Dylan, who also came along. Nicholas is 12, Josh is 9, Sophia is 7 and Roxie is 5. Malachi and Angel-Lynn are 2.

Simon and Cecilia are still celebrities. Scout and Sailer are 15 and have their boyfriends, Keanu and Haydrien over. Chaylei is 13 and also has her boyfriend Jensen over. Schuyler is 10, Channing is 7 and Jayalynn is 4. Jayden and Rhialynne are 2.

Martin and Ruthie are doing well. Hannah is 12, Chrystian is 10, Alessiah is 7, Jessiyca is 4 and Chayten is 2.

Sam and Desiree both have good jobs. Desiree is five months pregnant with a boy. Ashlea and Jessa are 2 now.

David and Shelby are both working. Shelby is six months pregnant with a girl. Leightyn and Chayse are 2 also.

Jessica and Dane are still working out a few problems. Castle-Lynn is 16 and is still dating 18-year-old Dawsen. De' Andrieah is 10, Haeylei is 8, Austin is 7 and Shayden is 3.

Ashlee and Braxton are still doing great. Rhyaleigh is 15 and is dating a guy named Ferris, 16. Brailynn is 13 and is dating a guy named Brendan, 16. Jessa and Jersey are 10, Breckin is 6 and Avery, Preston and Aleyah are 2.

Ryan and Lisa are still going strong. Jailen and Rhodes are 7 and Jazzlynn is almost 3.

Steve and Jess are having a couple of minor problems, but nothing serious. Brienna is 3 and Cassidy and Chloe are 2.

Eric and Annie are still doing really well with being alone in the house, but are considering adopting a little girl from South Korea.

As you can see, it was a full house, but everyone enjoyed their Christmas and wished they could do it again next year. There would be even more people then... but that was okay. They could all find love in their hearts for every single person they encountered.

There's the final chapter of Sweet Dreams and the end of the two part series about everyone's futures (Dreams Come True was part one). I hope you liked both of them and I also hope that you will read my other stories, some already in progress and the rest to come. Feel free to read the other ones and not just my 7th Heaven ones. Just click on my profile to check them out! Please review and thank you for reading!


End file.
